A Pebble in the Water
by ValkyriaAusekla
Summary: What happens when a young, faithful Christian leaves on an outing with two little children, who venture along a shady path known as Timber Falls?
1. The Decision

**The Decision**

Name: Luna Vergine

Age: 21

Date of Birth: April 22, 1987

Place of Birth: Vatican City, ROME

Family: Mother and Father are deceased; Sister is a whore; Uncle is a perverted drug lord

Likes: Martial Arts, children, reading, linguistic studies.

Dislikes: Perverts, anything girly, my uncle.

Occupation: Children Teacher

Past: Well for starters I was baptised by the holy pope himself at birth, as was my sister. I lived a rather normal childhood, brought up the good Christian way, but my fairytale became a nightmare.

When I was 11, my mother was brutally murdered by a subordinate of my uncles - he was jealous of the love my mother and father had.

When I was 13, my father grew ill and even the almighty Lord above couldn't heal him, and in his will he intrusted my family fortune to me. He chose me because my sister began whoring around with every unfaitful Christian around Rome. As soon as my uncle discovered that it was left to me he grew very angry. Being a drug lord, I assumed, earned him a great deal of wealth, but then again he was a greedy man. He would try anything... Literally.

When I was 14 he hired some men to try kill me - typical right? Later that year, some more men he hired were to try and woo me so they could marry me and claim half the inheritance.

As 16 strolled around he tried to claim my hand. He was my father's brother - do you have any idea at how repulsed everyone in the chapels he dragged me to were? On several occasions, from county to county, city to city, he tried to rape me. But during those times, he was high off of whatever drug he was doing.

Finally, it came to the time where my uncle grew weary and aggitated, and sought after to kill me himself - in which time I ran away. Years since my 17th birthday has been Hell, keeping on the look out for my uncle and fearing that he was watching from every shadow.

I finally had a chance to relax, no stresses from work especially having to worry about my uncle being around every corner. I setteld in a cozy little town in West Virginia. I decided I was going to be a teacher for children from the hospital - they shouldn't be locked up there with no education what-so-ever.

One day I decided that in regards to the two small children, Lucas and Carson, who were in critical condition, to take them on a trip outside. After hours of debating with the head doctor, he found that he couldn't argue with me any longer, therefore it was granted.

After we all got on the bus, it was deicded we'd go to a near by National Park so they could see the true beauty of nature. One of the two sweet little children crawled his way over to me, while the small bus was in motion. He was the sweetest children I have ever came in contact with - Lucas "Lou" Sturgess.

Lucas was severely burned after a gas leak in his home. His parents decided they'd go out and get piss drunk leaving their seven year-old son at home alone - well not intirely his older brother was there but unconcious from drinking. Unfortunately his gas tank began to leak and the poor boy was stuck in the house as his older brother lit a smoke and set the whole house ablaze. As soon as his parents learned about his condition and went to see him, they blamed it on him and his neglegence and never saw him again.

The other boy, Carson Macentyre, a faithful Irish Catholic only the age of 11 years-old. He was beaten by his father after his mother died - his father said it was "the stress of having a retard for a son." The actual prognosis was that she had developed a rare disease which began to slowly eat away at the calcium in her bones. Even though he was told it wasn't his fault, he still blames himself. they beating, one night, lead to being hit with a baseball bat again and again, leading to a major crease in his head. After the bat became tiring, his father spilled hot oil from a hot frying pan on him. The burns caused him to have major scaring on his face, and because of the oil, he lost part of his voice box, so his voice is faint.

I often had people visit me in the hospital asking how to get to Yellowstone - always young couples. People my age - especially religious kids - aren't nessecarily the brightest crayon in the box, always having sex before marriage, kind of a dissapointment.

Me and these two were going to Yellowstone National Park, just up the mountain of the little town we lived in. Nevertheless, we arrived outside the Ranger's Station and exited the pale yellow bus. I waved farewell and smiled as the driver drove backward and headed back along the road we arrived on. He would come back two days time at nightfall to ensure that the children get back safe and sound.

We walked inside and found a ranger who appeared to be in his mid-sixties, standing behind the Ranger's desk. He had a round face and seemed a little aggitated, but I took a step towards the desk and smiled. He was at the left side writing things down so I took a breath and decided to make my presense known.

"Good morning, sir..." I almost whispered in my Italian accent - I may be from Rome but I inherited my mother's Italian accept. As quiet as I was, I was loud enough for him to lift his hand and signal a 'just a minute' gesture. I stood tall and waited like a patient person would. Minutes passed then finally he walked over and faced me and the two children.

"And what can I do for you today, hm?" He asked, his name tag in full view displaying 'SAM' in clear engraved letters. I, once again, smiled and sighed.

"Well, you see - " I was interupted by Lucas as he grabbed my sleeve and showed me the trail guides for the park.

"It's your first time here and you don't know where to start with huh?" Ranger Sam asked as he kept his eye on Carson. "Something like that?" He brought up as I began to examine the pamflit regarding the trails here.

"Actually, that's exactly it!" I exclaimed with a bright smile and clapped my hands together. Sam reached down behind his back and tries digging for something. It was distracting to say the least. As he was busy, I looked around and saw papers for a few missing people. There were papers with missing couples on it, then I found a missing sheet for a missing girl named, Sarah Travers," looked to be in her twenties. I shook off my worries, seeing I had a feeling she was safe now. Finally, I turned my attention back to Sam and found he was watching Lucas and Carson as they clinged on to my arms.

"I'll get you started with one of these then..." Sam said as laid down a map of the area. "How long you guys going hiking for?" He asked as he looked from me to Lucas, to Carson, then back to me. I smiled slightly and looked down to the children.

"Two days, our bus is coming to pick us up on the saturday night." I informed as the little ones began hugging my arms tightly, waiting as patiently as they could with their excitement bottled up rather well.

"Well if you move at a good speed, you will hit the summit by midday tomorrow. It should give you guys enough time to take in the sights and make your way down." Sam enlightened as he looked down to the map.

"Any good trails you experienced, Officer?" I asked as I examined the map too, only to stop in my tracks as he looked up at me.

"Are you an experienced hiker, ma'am?" I looked him dead-on and looked then to the children. They smiled up at me and I looked back to the head Ranger.

"I am sir, this has no comparison to the hikes I have ventured during my travels." I mentioned honestly. He seemed to nod his head slightly.

"For the children, I would suggest either Willow Creek Bridge or Donner Trail, seeing they are first timers and all." I nodded in agreement. "They are commonly under patrol by rangers, so that if something happens we can get to you. Whereas if you took another one of the trails it would be harder to find you." I understood well what he meant, but I feared that there weren't as much waterfalls on those trails.

"Where would we camp, by chance?" I asked, it was quite a natural question to ask.

"Unless it says you can't, you can camp whereever you please." He took a small breath for pause and continued, "Make sure to extinguish the fire when you go to sleep. There are also bears in this park and they are no animal to take lightly." He wheezed a little and looked down to the children. "They look for food and if you get in their way of feeding, or they think you are trying to delay them, well then your hand is dealt." Ranger Sam lectured. I was well aware of how to deal with bears and other mountain animals, and I would be damned if I let anything happen to Lucas or Carson. "Do you have a first aid kit?" He wondered as he again looked to the children.

"Fully equipted and stuffed to make sure we are good. Not to mention, Luna here is a nurse at our hospital." Lucas piped as he slowly hid from the big man. I giggled slightly as how cute he was. I don't much care if Sam knew I was nurse or not, any normal person knows basic first aid.

"Seeing it is off-season, the trails should be quiet. You may run into some locals here, there are a few generations of families who live up here who call this mountain home." He paused for a brief minute, then continued, "Most of them are friendly and will keep to themself. If you respect their land they will respect you. Now base is just outside the forest, to the left. About two miles up the road, there will be a junction where you can pick the path you choose." He finished with a sigh. I nodded and the three of us waved goodbye to him.

Once outside, I grabbed hold of Lucas' and Carson's hands and looked up to the trail leading to the junction. "We ready to get going?" I asked with a gentle smile grazing my pale lips. They both nodded eagerly and fastened their backpacks. "Then let's get to it..." I uttered to them with joy clear in my voice. We began walking up the rocky road to the dirt trail. We set forth for the junction which will indicate the trails to follow, but I knew they would want to go on a more difficult one just to see the sights. The mountain was trully stunning and we haven't even begun walking up it, not to mention that the nature was at its best.

About half an hour later we arrived at the junction point and I pulled out my map, but not before taking a large chug of water. The little ones were constantly sipping at their water- nearly out, so we'd have to find a water fall or lake soon. Lucas was glancing over the guidebook he grabbed from the Ranger's office.

"Well what do you guys think 'Cannibal Trail,' or the other ones?" I pondered looking down at them. Carson was munching on some handmade trail mix, and Lucas looked up at me.

"The guidebook says that there are a few great trails with breathtaking views." He mentioned with a hint of adventure tingling in his voice. I smiled to myself and shook my head.

"We aren't Lewis, Clark, and Sacagawea... We should really stick to the trails the Ranger's monitor constantly..." I brought up and their eyes held a little bit of sorrow. Just then we heard a squeaky wheel of a wagon and saw a woman in her fourties with a wheelbarrel of supplies. She wore a funnel shirt, old jeans and dirty boots. She had light brown hair and just as shiny dark brown eyes.

"You guys need some help?" The woman asked as she stopped the wagon and looked at us with a friendly smile. She left the wagon be and walked over to Lucas and Carson and ruffle their hair.

"We are actually going over our options..." I mentioned as she stood and met my gaze. I felt a sudden shiver crawl at my spine, but shrugged it off.

"Take it from me hon, anyway you choose to go, will not lead you in a wrong way. I am Ida Forester, by the way." She enlightened as her smile grew as both the children were holding her hand. I giggled slightly at how cute they are and how kind this woman, Ida, was.

"I am Luna Vergine, that there is Lucas Sturgess," I paused to point to Lucas, "and that is Carson Macentyre." I pointed to Carson, "Now the Ranger, Sam I think his name was, suggested either Donner Trail or Willow Creek Bridge..." I mumbled as the children came back to me and hugged me around the waist. She seemed to chuckle a little.

"I think because its the only two trails that he actually knows." She chuckled again and continued, "Well, between the two, I would choose Donner Trail because Willow Creek Bridge will make you go up the mountain and not get any site seeing. Donner weaves throught Peddler's Point, it is a better hike and much better views." She coughed slightly, and I walked over to her placing my hand on her back. "Oh, I'm fine sweetheart, just getting old, hah!" She chuckled again.

"No, you're not you seem as youthful and beautiful as a twenty year-old!" I assured, I was always the type of person to worry about others before myself.

"So are these two your children?" Ida asked gently and immediately my face became flushed and I waved my hands no.

"No they aren't! They are just some children from the hospital in town needing to spread their wings a little... You can't stay locked up forever..." I began to mumble but immediately ceased when Ida and the two pint-sized travellers looked at me.

"Oh, gosh I am sorry! It's just they are so chick-like around you and all..." The local woman uttered. She looked back up at me. "And you so motherly to them my assumptions lead me astray. I'm just an old fashioned silly-bird who needs to learn how to mind my own business..." I waved my hands again and hugged her instinctively.

"No ma'am, it's alright. I have known these guys for a week and a half and they are very good children. They are so kind and warm-hearted, they are the type of children I want mine to be, but I wouldn't have kids until I was settled with someone and married." The woman stared at me in awe as if I were some kind of creature she had never seen before. "I have to hold my Christian roots strong... Seeing I was born in Vatican City... I was raised since I was able to understand things to respect the Lord above." Her mouth seemed to hang ajar, or it would if she didn't have any control over her body.

"Which of the trails has the best clearing?" Lucas asked slyly as he changed the subject. He must have felt a little uncomfortable, either that or he was just gettin impatient. the woman shook her head a little.

"None will give you much clearing. There is another trail here, though..." She slowly made her way over to the sign that read 'Timber Falls.' "Timber Falls, it has tons of beautiful vistas and one of the prettiest water falls you will ever see." Ida mentioned as she looked back at us. Lucas and Carson gave me the biggest pleading eyes you couldn't even imagine. I sighed then smiled looking back to Ida.

"Thank you for your help Ida, I hope we can meet up again, maybe we can havea cup of tea!" I called as she was following the main trail and we began walking along the Timber Falls trail.


	2. An Unexpected Turn

**An Unexpected Turn**

Sometimes we are told to leave well enough alone, but what if we don't want to? For every action there comes a positive and negative reaction, just what could that negative reaction be...?

I was glad that Lucas and Carson had a well educated mind, they didn't even ask who Lewis, Clark, and Sacagawea was. I smiled at the thought - what American wouldn't know of the two most famous male explorers within that last 3 centuries? We ventured further and when we stopped we saw that the trail behind us grew thin. I move around a thick tree and immediately stopped the two boys. They gasped as we all held still, looking at a mother doe with her baby stag. Both of their fur was a golden brown color with brown and white patches. The mother had marvellous crystal blue eyes while her little son had bright emerald green irises. Them mother stood as her ears twitched as she carefully examined the area around her, until she shifted her look to a far dark patch of trees. I slowly reach for my camera as the mother and her son go back to chewing and take a picture of the majestic moment. After the camera clicks, I glance down and noticed that in the dark patch of trees there was a dark male figure blurred into the shadows. I quickly darted to look up at the patch to find nothing. Lucas accidentally moved his foot and cracked a twig scaring off the duo.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare them..." Lucas apologized as his gaze met the grassy ground. I smiled and leaned down to him. I lifted his chin and kissed his forehead, finally leaning my head on his.

"Don't worry honey, it happens, at lease we were able to get a good glance at them." I mentioned as I nuzzled into him. I turned to Carson and kissed his forehead too, "I know you were worried too..." I smiled as I stood back up. "Maybe we should stop for a rest, maybe have a sandwich?" I enticed as I glanced at the two boys. Their faces wore grins and they were nodding, we all began laughing when our stomachs growled in unison. I took off the large backpack and laid out a blanket and pulled out a lunchbox. It had roughly 4 peanut butter and jam, 4 tuna salad, and 4 cucumber sandwiches. I am fond of cucumber sandwiches, while Lucas is a PB and J man, while Carson is one for tuna. I handed each of them one sandwich and we began to enjoy them. Just then Carson relaxed his arm and screamed as his hand hit the ground. He lifted his hand and began to whimper as a little bit of blood was streaming down his wrist. I grab his wrist and look at the small cut on his hand. "It's going to be ok, I will take care of it..." I leaned over into my bag and got out my first aid kit. I pulled out some bandage, a cleaning swab, peroxide, and gauze. I put some peroxide on the swab and gently guided it over his wound. "Got to clean the wound, sweetie..." Next I applied some bandage and placed gauze over it, only to lift his small hand and kiss his little wrap. His face flushed and quickly darted his hand away and I began to giggle slightly.

:::

From the distance he heard travellers on the trail known as Timber Falls. He quickly guided to the other side of the clearing where a female deer and her child were. He took the sickle and pulled some of the braches aside and peered to see a young woman and two little children also entering the clearing. Immediately the girl got the two boys to halt and see the two kin. Have they never seen animals before? he shook his head slightly and kept his gaze on the three new comers, more or less the enchanting woman. She took out her camera and aimed in his direction. After the shot was taken, he quickly hid and snuck about to watch what was to happen next. One of the boys broke a branch and the two deer ran off, making the smallest boy become a little wary.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to scare them..." The boy apologized as he looked down in shame. The other boy looked up with the same amount of guilt in his eyes. The woman focused on the boy who broke the branch first. Her lips painted a beautiful smile and she lowered her body to his height. She then tilted his jaw and placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead

"Don't worry honey, it happens, at lease we were able to get a good glance at them." She said as she nuzzled into him. She then turned to the other boy and kissed his forehead too, "I know you were worried too..." She smiled as she stood tall once again. "Maybe we should stop for a rest, maybe have a sandwich?" She inquired as she looked at the two boys. Their faces wore giant smiles and they were nodding eagerly, then out of nowhere they burst out laughing. He tilted his head slightly. The woman took off the large backpack and laid out a blanket then pulled out a lunchbox. It had 12 handmade sandwiches. She then handed each of them one sandwich and they began to eat them. Just then older looking boy placed his arm and screamed when his hand met the ground. He lifted his hand and began to whimper as a little bit of blood slid down his wrist. The woman then grabbed his wrist and look at the small cut on his hand. "It's going to be ok, I will take care of it..." She leaned over towards him, and went into my bag and got out her first aid kit. He watched carefully as she pulled out some bandage, a cleaning swab, peroxide, and gauze. She delicately put some peroxide on the swab and gently guided it over his wound. "Got to clean the wound, sweetie..." Next, she applied some bandage and placed gauze over it, only to lift his small hand and kiss his little wrap. His face flushed and quickly pulled his hand away and the girl began to giggle slightly. How her laugh became hypnotic, he prayed for a chance for her soft pink lips to collide with his scarred ones. In the distance he heard a call for him, and took his leave, but not before taking a final glance at the maternal woman.

:::

I found the feeling of being watched finally disappear. We stood up and began to pack up to continue our journey, until I heard twigs snap and looked towards the sound, pushing the two behind me.

"Hey Brody, Lonnie look here!" A males voice called as the twig sounds came to our clearing. The boy that called was a local and pretty skinny for a boy, appeared to be about thirty years-old, he wore a rather twisted smile. The next boy, appeared to be in his twenties emerged. He looked really sloppy and unclean. Last was a black haired boy who had a fair amount of scruff. He held a shot gun and seemed to be the ring leader of this local circus. my gaze went cold as I held Lucas and Carson close behind me. These boys must be local troublemakers to be bothersome enough to disturb the peace of visitors. "Looks like we have a party goin' on." The man stated as he looked from me to the children. The boy then placed his gaze at me, examining every inch, especially my bust. The one with the gun also had fun to ogle my body. I got in a defensive position and glared at all three of the clowns before me.

"We are just moving up the mountain..." I informed as my body stiffened ready for them to step closer. The boy who spoke before came closer and sniffed the air in front of me. My face contorted to one of frustration and my patience was wearing thin.

"Lonnie, she smells just like a lily, beautiful and fragrant..." He wooed as she drew nearer. A hand was placed on his shoulder, the hand belonged to Mr. Scruff. He stepped back but snorted due to the frustration he was going through.

"Darryl... You folks better watch yourself... You never know what kind of people could be watching..." Scruffy informed, though it was something I was quite informed of from past hikes. I narrowed my eyes as this was becoming exhausting.

"I appreciate the heads up... We will watch out for any haunting figures." I stated simply as my gaze met the leader. He wasn't perverted, but I did feel he wasn't a saint. Instantly the leader, Brody, looked the children up and down then me.

"Y'all city folk, ain't you? Coming up from Charleston roughing it, seeing how we hicks live?" The sloppy boy, Lonnie, acknowledged. Lucas peaked out from behind me and stuck his tongue out to him.

"No, we are actually from town, just down the mountain for a weekend getaway. You guys live locally?" I asked as I looked from one to another, my gaze landing back on Brody. Scruff looks from Lonnie to Darryl and back to me. This is really exhausting, why can't they just leave?

"Normally we can spot city folk, trying to be extremely friendly but really aren't. Raised with silver spoons in their mouths." I felt utterly disgusted, that may be common city people, but not people raised in Vatican City. Ass hole was insulting me and my family. I gritted my teeth, which seemed to get his attention. I lowered my arms making sure the children knew that nothing bad was going to happen.

"If you don't mind, we'll be on our way now..." I mumbled as I eased my way closer to the children. As soon as we took a step, Brody raised the gun and smirked. If he keeps this up, he will see what women are always underestimated for.

"Where you running off to?" Brody asks as he pushes the barrel into my chest, stopping me in a threatening manner. Lonnie walked closer and chuckled and stared at my bust, where the barrel of the gun was.

"Yes, we were just beginning to get acquainted and shit." He chuckled as he began to reach out his hand. This is now getting out of control and it was scaring the children. I grabbed the barrel of the gun and bent it upward. All three men stared in awe as my eyes narrowed to a dark glare.

"If you point that thing at me again, I WILL make sure that bending it will be the least of your worries." I spat as venom hung on every word. I meant it too, being men they obviously think that a woman can't stand in a fight against them. I grabbed Lucas and Carson's hands and walked away leaving the idiots in awe. At a safe distance I looked down at the two scared children, "Are you guys ok?" I pondered as I knelt down and pulled them into a hug.

"We should have stuck to the patrolled paths..." Lucas uttered as he cringed onto me as if his life was going to end. I held them both close to my body - no matter what happens, as long as they are safe, I don't care what happens to me.

"Sorry..." Carson whispered in a raspy voice. I knew how bad they felt, but hey life is an adventure, but if those creeps come around again, I will do everything to protect these guys. I smiled down at the two of them and hugged them tighter.

"You guys are so cute, I love you!" I cried as I kissed them both on the cheek. they made a face which would have been camera perfect. There eyes were wide and pink held on their cheeks as their mouths hung ajar. Their big eyes pierced me like a arrow and I snuggled into them. "We should continue till the sun begins to set, then we will find a good camping ground - hopefully near a lake, I need to clean up!" I hollered as I released them from my bear hug and they nodded at me. "And don't worry, I would rather die then see any harm come to you guys..." I whispered with a brave smile painting my pinkish-olive lips.

As the sun began to slowly make its decent, as we arrive at a fork. In our sights we saw a beautiful massive water fall glittering with the sun's rays. While we were admiring the natural beauty before us, our daze was interrupted by a cracking sound. We turned and it sounded like wood cracking, as the sound continued a figure emerges from the trees practically landing on top of us. It was a man in his mid-fifties, seemed rather friendly. He was dressed as a Park Ranger and held a machete in his hands. He wore a fairly shocked look on his face, seemed surprised to see us, I guess. I smiled over to him as did my little explorers.

"Ah, sorry I didn't mean to scare you folks. I'm just clearing some of this brush off the path, making sure it is safe to travel around here." The man seemed enlightened by the children, just as Ida was. He patted their heads with his free hand then looked over to me. "We had a few heavy rain falls in the past week, knocked some trees and branches down. One of the new recruits was supposed to do it a day ago, but if you want something done right - " The officer was interrupted by Lucas, which caused me to send him a playful glare.

"You got to do it yourself!" He finished with a big grin. The ranger ruffled his hair and smiled own at him. He must have felt great from the praise that he just received. "And for the record, we aren't her children, but she is the closest thing we have to a mom..." Lucas admitted as he looked down, knowing that the relatives they both had left didn't care if they died. I looked down to him, sorrow filling my eyes rapidly, the feelings they had for me were mutual. With that thought, I smiled again, turning my attention back to the local man. "We were lead to believe, by Sam, that these trails aren't patrolled as often..." He uttered, becoming shy again.

"They aren't, but when something like this comes up, it gives me a chance to see this place - it's my favourite spot out of the whole park." The man informed as he turned his attention over to the falls. My eyes followed his and glittered as the beauty once again mystified me.

"It's gorgeous, truly something to get hypnotized by, that's for sure..." I mumbled as I slowly dragged my eyes forward. The man turned his attention back to us and smiled.

"Yup, there are a couple of falls in the park, but nothing in comparison to this. If you want to confirm my information you can take a look yourself. How long you folks staying?" He asked as he peered from me to the children. I sensed that he may be a little worried about what can go bump in the night, so I put my hand on his arm.

"Well we are staying til Saturday, then we have to head back down to meet the bus." I enlightened as he glanced at my hand. I went close and whispered, "I could feel your worry, but I would put my life on the line for these little ones in a heart beat." After that, I smiled reassuringly, which he accepted and eased back to normal.

"You kids from Charleston, just for a quick get away? I wouldn't blame you, hated it there, smelled like cheese feet." He seemed to chuckle a little, the kids did too.

"No, actually, we are just from the town below the mountain. They are from the hospital I work in and haven't ever been out of the town. So I took them up here to show them natural beauty at its best." I brought up, "Some ruthless young men assumed we were from the city to, but seems we look like we are, hah!" I laughed a little gaining the children and the ranger to laugh as well. It actually felt nice, it had been a while since I heard laughter like that in utter unison. After composing ourselves the man looked back to me.

"Well what congregation y'all in?" He asked as he seemed rather interested in religion, all of a sudden. It was kind of awkward, but I shook it off.

"When I am not teaching in the hospital or nursing, I am a choral teacher at Lady Saint Mary's down in the heart of town." It seemed it astounded him about my faithfulness to my religion. "See, I was born in Vatican City, baptised by the pope himself, and was raised as a respectable Christian woman." I admitted as I looked to the ground. I was praying he wouldn't judge me on the fact I came from a city, I couldn't handle any more ridicule.

"Amazing, I have had run ins with every person that enters these parks, and not one of them has been as dedicated to the Lord as you." The man freely informed as his eyes held awe and his lips held a grateful smile. What was he so grateful for? I shook it off and smiled back at him. Minutes passed and the silence became awkward. "Well, I should get back to work. The sun is setting and the path ain't going to clear itself." He stumbled a little and then began to pick up some branches.

"Excuse me, sir?" I called just as he was walking away. He quickly turned to me and smiled, telling me he was listening.

"The name is Clyde, hon." He quickly added.

"Clyde, do you know of anywhere that would be a good place to camp for the night? The children are beginning to get tired, as am I." I mentioned as I held my gaze at him. He didn't seem like a bad man, but there was something fairly shady about him.

"'Five Corners' would be the best place, not to mention that its a perfect spot to relax. It's just up a bit, near by the lake. It has five large rocks with a view of the whole park. If you set up camp, I would recommend setting up between the rocks, they retain the heat, so it won't be as cold." He thoroughly explained. I was so happy that he was around, i would have never guess the lake was near by.

"It sounds delightful, thank you so much, Clyde!' I called as I held a grateful smile to him and waved a farewell. The children did little waves good bye too.

"Just doing my job, now be safe and have fun. Don't let any of the crickets scare ya!" He paused for a quick chuckle and tipped his hat, "Good evening!" He wished as he faded into the horizon. We begin to tread up the slope and head out for this 'perfect' camp site. Clyde seemed like a good Christian man, he wouldn't lie, I don't think... But there is still something shady about him...

As we stepped into a clearing from the woods we saw five rocks arranged in an oblong semi-circle format. We make our way into the centre of the circle and drop everything. We walk over to the ledge and saw the whole view, my God it was breathtaking. "This is only something an artist can dream of... What I'd give for my paint set and my sketchbook." I sang as my body felt a little numb. I quickly shook it away and began to set up the tent. By the time it was done being set up, the stars were gathering and Nyx was casting her fall of sapphire sheets. "The ranger said there was a lake near by..." I uttered more to myself, but still drew the attention of the little ones.

"What?" Lucas asked and Carson nodded to acknowledge he was thinking the same thing. I smiled down towards them. I really needed to rinse off and I know they did too.

"The lake... I would give anything for a nice relaxing swim and a chance to rinse off..." Carson understood, being the eldest, but Lucas being the youngest wanted me to be around him.

"Maybe you should wait til the morning, I mean it is getting really dark outside, Luna..." Lucas mentioned, as if contradicting himself, Carson also nodded to that. I believe it was because even though that would be nice, it should happen when its lighter out.

I smiled, "Well then I will just go and see how I feel from there..." without waiting for a response I headed over towards the water sounds. Even though my deodorant was strong, I should clean up for the next day, but I would see how I felt when I got there.

:::

He watched as the woman from earlier came into view and began to stare out of the lake. She seemed totally bewitched by the clear water as a couple fireflies flew over top of the surface. She knelt down and stuck her index finger out. Does she believe a firefly will land on her finger? He had done that a couple times and they have not. Then again, he saw himself a monster. His eyes were very different, his left eye seemed almost void of any color whatsoever, his right being a dark brown. He was also scarred from the burns of his past around his left eye, no eyebrow, and his skin was fair and splotched. Who wouldn't fear him? He glared down at his shadowed reflection and was tempted to strike it, when he saw I firefly land on her nose which lit her face up. It had a sort of heavenly yellow glow to her face, as he saw her eyes were a bright crystal blue with a hint of pale purple. Her hair was a dark violet, almost black. Her skin was fair yet had a pale green tinge to it.

"Hello little friend, nice to have a visitor here. It must get rather lonely when your family leaves you alone like this..." She almost sang as her finger lightly caressed the wing of the light bug. How her comment made him feel, was in no way explainable. Seemed as though she were talking to him. The woman's eyes seemed to harden slightly. "You'll never believe the day I had, everything was just wonderful until these local punks began harassing me and the children travelling with me. Nothing but down-right pigs if you ask me, no sense of decency whatsoever..." Her eyes then softened again, to an almost guilt look. "I just wish there was more I can do for people, you know? I see all these young couples who are happy and so passionate, yet I crave for a love like that..." She almost whimpered, his eyes seemed to soften as he listened in. "The only thing depriving me of such a thing is my damned fear... I just wish he would die and leave my soul at peace... Oh, you are probably wondering who!" She giggled slightly and the very sound made his heart beat fasten. But who was this man who is haunting her? "You see my uncle is a very bad man, he is a drug lord and abandoned all religious ties decades ago. When my father left the inheritance in my name, my uncle grew angry and would try anything to get his hands on the family fortune..." She paused for a short breath, it seemed almost sharp, like she was on the verge of crying. He felt his grip tighten slightly around the handle of the sickle and his teeth clench together. "Anywhere from hiring someone to kill me, to hiring someone to marry me and impregnate me, to trying to do those things himself. Luckily for me, every church I went to shunned him for what he did... Know with the impatience he has, he is out to kill me because he is next in line..." She cradled her self as her arms wrapped around her knees, she was experiencing a few emotions at once: sorrow, fear, and anxiety. "It's like every shadow, where I see some sort of figure, I fear it is him, but my biggest fear is that he will hurt the children..." She sobbed lightly as the firefly seemed to kiss her eyes. He felt a little bit of guilt, for there is that one time he saw his figure in the forest earlier that day. She wiped what little tears she had away and smiled down to the lake. "But being here is making me feel at ease, maybe just maybe I can find my sanctuary..." She mumbled as her finger moved to the lake and rippled it. The firefly lifted, after the happier comment and flew around her, highlighting her well toned legs and waist as well as her bust, but then it flew away. "Farewell for now..." As the image of the dancing firefly played in his head, he felt his body become hot thinking about the orifices from her body. He remembered what Ida had told him and was about to go at her, until she stood up and turned to walk back to the camp site.

:::

"Well, we should probably call it a night, hey guys?" I asked but they were already in the tent. I smiled to myself and climbed into the tent as well, zipping the door closed, and climbing into the sleeping bag made out for me by the two angels. Slowly I felt my eyes flutter shut until I heard a branch snap outside. I reached into my bag an pulled out my stuffed teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles. Don't judge me, I was 3 when I got him. He also had a handgun stashed away in him, due to my own protection, but I didn't bother seeing it must have been a rabbit. I go outside the tent and peer around for the rabbit, but couldn't find it. I sighed in disappointment and turned back to the tent when I saw a man in front of me. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't scared or anything, but it was a little awkward. I tilted my head to the side in confusion - I was way too tired for this right now. "No offence guy, but I am really tired, can we pick this up in the morning?" I asked with a yawn but he seemed pretty persistent standing in my way. "Look, I really need some sleep, please just move so I can go back to my tent, I promise I will play tomorrow..." I yawned again, this time my eyes tearing due to the rapid yawn after another. He seemed to cock his head in confusion this time, I knew he was confused because i saw it in his eyes - really pretty eyes. I shook my head weakly and tried to walk around him, but fell into his arms before I could. He was really comfortable and I found it rather easy to fall into slumber, not that it was my choice - he was keeping me away from the tent. Soon everything faded and it all turned to black.


	3. Deacon

**Deacon**

Sometimes we are told to leave well enough alone, but what if we don't want to? For every action there comes a positive and negative reaction, just what could that negative reaction be...?

:::

How fascinating this woman was, he had to admit she was far from boring or bland. He came to Five Corners clearing where the woman had returned to the little children. "Well, we should probably call it a night, hey guys?" she asked but saw that they were already in the tent. She smiled gently and climbed into the tent as well, zipping the door closed, and seemed to climb into the sleeping bag. Slowly he shifted from the forest to make sure that he'd get her attention. It sounded as though she went into my bag an pulled out something. He watched from the angle as she came out of the tent and looked around for the him, but couldn't find him. He swiftly went behind her, blocking her path from the tent. She sighed in disappointment and turned back an faced him. This seemed a little awkward to the both of them, just staring at one another. She tilted my head to the side, she seemed really tired. "No offence guy, but I am really tired, can we pick this up in the morning?" She asked him with a yawn but he wasn't going to disappoint his sister, this girl is special. "Look, I really need some sleep, please just move so I can go back to my tent, I promise I will play tomorrow..." She yawned again her eyes rimmed with tears due to the rapid yawn after another. He cocked his head in confusion this time, he was confused due to the 'play' part of her last sentence. Did she think he was trying to play a game? She them seemed to stare into his eyes. He was grateful for the lack of light, his face was flushed. She then shook her head and tried to walk around him, but fell into his arms before she could try and get around him. He found that she fit in his arms really well. It seemed almost perfect. She seemed comfortable to begin to fall into slumber, but then again he was keeping her away from the tent. Soon her eyes fluttered closed as her body went limp. He recalled from earlier what his directions were from his beloved sister.

...

He heard the door close upstairs, and he knew, right away, that it was Ida. He shifted to stand and walked up the basement stairs to see his beautiful sister. She had just taken off her hat, and wiped the sweat beads rolling from her forehead. She turned and looked at him, a warm smile on her face. What happened? He has never seen her eyes so happy or bright. he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, then held his head to the left, questioning her happiness. Her smile grew as she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly.

"There is a woman with some children, and I think the Lord has finally sent an angel. She is truly something special, not like the normal trash we get around here..." Ida stated as she released her hug. He was still confused and it was clear in his eyes. "I met her while I was walking along the junction. At first I thought she was like all the other girls, until I saw the same maternal eyes as my own. The way she was so kind and sweet to the poor little boys. They too suffered burns, not too sure how though..." Her thought wondered off as she looked to the door. Her eyes held true joy, which caused him to feel happy. But what was it that she was thinking? Sometimes it was clear, but this time seemed really different. He thought she may not want to put the girl through the same. "Deacon, I want you to go out there and watch her. See how she is and depending on how you feel after examining her during the day and night, perhaps we shall have her as a guest." Ida decided as she looked up to his eyes. She must really like this woman, which is something he has never experienced. All the women that had been here before were beautiful, but sinners, it is hard to find someone who is like Ida and Clyde... Deacon nodded acknowledging her request but was still confused. He assumed that he'd see her and judge her actions himself when he saw her. He grabbed his leather trench coat and made sure that the sickle was in his pocket, should he run into trouble. "Deacon?" Ida called to him, which he turned to look back at her. "Behave, she is a good girl and be treated as such. No funny business." Did his sister know him or what? Deacon had a active sex drive, regardless of his age, but what woman could ever have the same attraction as him, not just physical but love? He was a monster.

...

He made sure that she was secure in his arms and began walking back to the cabin, during which time he never took his eyes off of her. Just how different was she? Sure she didn't have a man friend, but who's to say she isn't different? Then again, who's to say she is? It was the night's peak and he arrived at his family's cabin. Deacon saw that the lanters were lit and ready to welcome him. He managed to move a hand to open the door without shifting her and causing her to wake up. As he pushed open the door with his foot, Ida and Clyde were on the couch listening for his return. They looked to him and smiled. Clyde seemed happy that he had retrieved her as well, but Ida was the happiest.

"I should go make sure the kids can return home, I will go to the camp site and deal with them there. I will be back later." Clyde informed as he stood from the couch. He must be going to the woman's camp and watch over the children til dawn. From there he may drive them to the ranger's station and have them stay there until their bus comes back. But why grab the woman now? As if sensing his question, Clyde looked to him and smiled. "It' alright I will not tell them something horrible happened, just that she got lost on her way back to them and that she was being tended to by Ida." He sighed briefly and smiled back to his faithful wife, and his sister, Ida. Clyde had walked past Deacon and out the door. Ida stood and walked to Deacon.

"I will set the couch up for her to sleep on, could you pull out the couch for me, please?" She asked as she took the woman, Luna, from him. He was kind of upset, but did as his sister asked and folded the couch out. Ida came back and handed her back to him as she went to get the dressing for the bed. He held her close to him, as his instincts told him to. Ida returned and placed the bedding down for Luna. She seemed so peaceful in slumber, he couldn't believe that she has had suffered before. She is happy and kind, but at the lake she was frightened and worried about her uncle. Just let him come here... He won't last two seconds if around Deacon. He recalled her conversation with the firefly at the lake.

...

"You see my uncle is a very bad man, he is a drug lord and abandoned all religious ties decades ago. When my father left the inheritance in my name, my uncle grew angry and would try anything to get his hands on the family fortune..." She paused for a short breath, it seemed almost sharp, like she was on the verge of crying. He felt his grip tighten slightly around the handle of the sickle and his teeth clench together. "Anywhere from hiring someone to kill me, to hiring someone to marry me and impregnate me, to trying to do those things himself. Luckily for me, every church I went to shunned him for what he did... Know with the impatience he has, he is out to kill me because he is next in line..." She cradled her self as her arms wrapped around her knees, she was experiencing a few emotions at once: sorrow, fear, and anxiety. "It's like every shadow, where I see some sort of figure, I fear it is him, but my biggest fear is that he will hurt the children..." She sobbed lightly as the firefly seemed to kiss her eyes. He felt a little bit of guilt, for there is that one time he saw his figure in the forest earlier that day. She wiped what little tears she had away and smiled down to the lake. "But being here is making me feel at ease, maybe just maybe I can find my sanctuary..." She mumbled as her finger moved to the lake and rippled it.

...

He glanced down at her, and let her lay down on the couch, gently pulling up the covers as he went along. Deacon stood there for what felt like hours, just watching her sleeping form. It was around three o'clock in the morning and Ida had come out of her bedroom - she was holding a candle. "Deacon, what are you doing? Have you been standing out here since you put her to bed?" He felt a little ashamed, but wasn't about to lie and nodded. She smiled idly and walked over to him. "She sure seems at peace... Did you learn much about her earlier?" She asked and he again nodded. He learned a lot about her past and her fear. He felt the need to make sure that her uncle would never harm her again. The very thought of her uncle made his fist clench. "What is it, Deacon?" Ida inquired as she was looking down to his angry fist. Deacon took a deep breath and let his hand relax, shaking his head to his sister. "Come on, get to bed!" She whispered warningly, he smiled a little but nodded. As much as he enjoyed watching her, he too was getting tired. He turned to his sister and hugged her, then took his leave to the basement. Ida walked over to Luna's sleeping form and combed her hand through her hair. "You will have a lot of adjusting to do once you wake up, sweetheart..." She whispered before placing a kiss upon the sleeping beauty's forehead.

I was woken by a bird chirping. What a relief, I was able to get sleep like I intended. I raised up and stretched only to find I was in bedding on a pull-out couch. Immediately my mind began to freak out, as expected. Where am I? How did I get here? Where are the children? Were the three main questions in my head. One was answered as I finally looked around and found I was in a brick cabin. I got out of the bedding and went to look outside the window. Nope, definitely not a part of the forest I recognize. The next question was answered as I recalled my incident with the man. He brought me here, but why? I was overwhelmed in confusion as I began to hyperventilate. The man didn't seem like a pervert or a psycho, but he seemed like he wanted to play the door game... The Children! I began to run about and look for them until I heard a door creak and saw Ida. My hysterics brought me to the brink of tears as I ran to her and hugged her. "Ida!" I cried as I clung around her waist. "I can't find them... any of them..." I sobbed as I fell to the floor. I swore to protect them, but I became shocked when I felt Ida pull me up.

"It's alright, honey. They are ok, Clyde took them to the Ranger's Office to wait for the bus back to town." She informed as she wiped my tears away. I thought for a minute about what she had just said, then became a little angry.

"What do you mean Clyde took them to the Ranger's Office? They weren't in danger and they definitely wouldn't have run into trouble!" I debated as I pulled away from her. I figured she and Clyde were married, but why pull a stunt like that? Things were going well till that guy showed up. Her eyes seemed calm and she smiled. "Why did he do it?" I demanded as my tone was strict and serious. I wanted answers.

"He did it so nothing bad would happen to them while you were here." She stated simply a her smile held strong. That brought up the next question: why am I here? As if reading my mind, she smiled and hugged me. "I believe God sent you to me... Everything happens for a reason and I believe your reason is to help Clyde and I have a child." She answered seriously, but her smile never breaking. My eyes grew large and I began to shake. I shook my head back and forth and began stepping away from her. I am not ready for children, not to mention she knows I will not have sex without being married to someone I love.

"That can't happen for several reasons. 1) I am not married nor in love. 2) I am not ready to have a child especially without a father in the image. And 3) I am not you, it wouldn't be biologically yours." I didn't want to mention that when I did have a child I wouldn't give it away. I was stern with my response and she felt it too. Her eyes seemed to soften and become sad as she took a seat on the futon.

"See I can't have children. Well, I should say that I can conceive them just fine, but they don't live to the full period. Therefore they are dead when they come out." That did tug at a few heart strings, but that wasn't about to change who I was. I sat next to her and placed my arm on her shoulder.

"There you just said your child, even if after I got married and had a committing husband, it wouldn't be with your DNA. you would want one of your own genes wouldn't you?" I questioned as she sat straight and looked at me. She nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. Why couldn't they just go into a city and go to a youth clinic? They could find a woman willing to be a surrogate mother and a plus would be their own DNA. Ida is smart, but how come that never occurred to them? I just noticed she had a tray of tea in her hands. "Let me help you with that..." I began as I reached for the tray, but she pulled it away, setting it on the bed. She seemed in deep thought as she rubbed the rim of the cup closest to her.

"Nah, I got it." She mentioned as she stood up to walk into the kitchen. I got a small whiff of the tea and it smelled heavenly. I reached for the glass Ida was playing with and brought it up to my lips. "What would you like for - Don't!" Ida declared as she turned and saw the cups rim was in my mouth. I had already taken a sip and I have to admit, it tasted really funny. Seconds passed, I began to get a little woozy and ended up dropping the cup. I stood up and looked to Ida, my eyes wide as the world was spinning. I felt my body go limp and I fell into a slumber.

My eyes weakly flutter open and examine a dark room. It had a bit of light coming from a candle in the far corner, but it wasn't bright enough to light up the whole room. I darted up, only to regret it as my head spin. "Note to self, don't do that again." I mumbled as I looked to the ceiling. I felt a bit of a breeze and shivered. Slowly, I brought my body up and saw I was in a basic white gown with an embroidered cross over the right side. I saw white stringed sandals on my feet and was joined by Ida. "Ida what's going on?" I demanded as my eyes went dark. I understand they were desperate, but first she tells me I was going to give them a child now she is going to force me to marry someone... But who?

"I'm sorry hon, if Clyde didn't come home, this wouldn't have happened. We want a child so badly and we were willing to do everything and anything for one." She apologized as she walked over to me and placed a cloth over my mouth. "Now don't be too alarmed, the groom is a very good man, my brother Deacon. He's the one that brought you here." Ida informed as she helped me stand. "On a upside, you look very beautiful, you will make a splendid wife and a wonderful sister-in-law." She smiled down to me as her arm wrapped around my shoulder. "Now he does get out of hand sometimes, but nothing a strong woman can't fix, huh?" She laughed, I did laugh a little because it was funny. Behind every strong man is a stronger more independent woman.

"Ida, I'm not ready to get married, I barely even had time to get to know him. I talked to him for about a minute then fell into his arms asleep. It's way too fast..." I uttered - through the cloth - as I looked to the ground. She seemed to understand, I don't think she wanted to rush me into it after we talked earlier that day. We walked down the hall into a room designed as a chapel. As I lifted my head I saw the man from earlier, but in brighter view. He had black hair almost to his shoulders, wore a gentleman's suit - for the wedding, and had a weird scar on the left side of his face. It looked almost like a burn but seemed a little torn up which forced the left side of his mouth open. There were also the same looking marks on the left side of his face going up to his head. This must be Deacon - my groom...


	4. Appreciated

**Appreciated**

Sometimes we are told to leave well enough alone, but what if we don't want to? For every action there comes a positive and negative reaction, just what could that negative reaction be...?

I couldn't believe that I was being forced into marriage. When I got married, I always pictured a sun shining down on me and the groom, not to mention that I would know him, let alone love him. But God had a different plan... This involved getting kidnapped, getting drugged, and getting forced into matrimony. What luck I have. Ida brought me so I would be facing Deacon. Most girls, no people, would be intimidated by his appearance, but I saw something in his eyes that drew the very thought away. His eyes were different - his left eye was nearly colorless but the other was a beautiful shade of brown. The emotion which was clear in his eyes were shock and anxiety - even though this is forced on me, he seems totally at peace. This must have been discussed when I was unconscious, which kind of irritated me. To draw my agitation away, I began to look around the chapel room. There were countless religious artefacts, especially crosses. During a few glances, I saw images of Jesus and statues of the Virgin Mary everywhere. My eyes rested on a shelf, to the far right, where a shrine of countless baby foetus bodies were being showcased. I glared and made out a few names: Matthew, John, Peter, Luke, the last one I couldn't finish reading because Clyde cleared his throat. My eyes snapped wide as I looked to him. I then recalled what Ida had mentioned just moments ago...

...

"I'm sorry hon, if Clyde didn't come home, this wouldn't have happened. We want a child so badly and we were willing to do everything and anything for one." She apologized as she walked over to me and placed a cloth over my mouth.

...

My eyes grew to a dark glare as my attention was on the fake minister. He wore a minister scarf, a yellow cross at the bottom of both ends. He too was dressed in white. Ida stepped away from me to turn off the quiet chapel music which was playing, but I still never took my gaze off him. He must have grown tired of my glare and grabbed my jaw, forcing me to look at Deacon again. Now his eyes grew impatient as he side-glanced to Clyde.

"And Jesus answered and said unto them, 'Each man should have his own wife, and each woman her own husband. The husband should fulfill his marital duty to his wife, and likewise the wife to her husband.'" Clyde read as his eyes looked up for the bible to Deacon, then to me. I just rolled my eyes - who wouldn't? I have nothing against Deacon - though he is part of this sham - or Ida - for she didn't want to do it - but against Clyde alone.

"Amen." Ida stated as she looked up to Clyde. Her eyes were gentle and sorrowful when she looked at me. I sighed as I looked to Deacon once again. His chest raised then fell, he was so much taller than me, him over six feet tall, whereas I stand at five foot 3 inches. If we weren't separated by the altar, it would have been awkward.

"And so, in the prescience of our Lord Jesus Christ, I ask you Deacon and Luna, do you accept the holy unification of marriage?" Clyde asked, I closed my eyes in annoyance, but I did head a movement, so I assumed that Deacon nodded and now they were all looking at me. I opened my eyes, then lifted my hand and pointed at the gag around my mouth. Ida seemed to chuckled slightly and pulled down the scarf.

"Even though I really don't have a say in this, I guess I HAVE TO say yes." I stated simply, irritation clear in my tone. Clyde seemed to accept the answer, though I saw anger flicker in his eyes. Now he knew how I felt...

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife." Clyde finished the matrimony as he closed the bible. Hah, the fake minister thinks he has power. If this so called "relationship" is to work out, God will have it be so, if not then something will discard this mockery. Ida walked over to me and hugged me tightly. I knew she felt shame for being part of forcing me into this bull, but she must reconcile with her husband. Deacon stepped close and held my body right against his, which was really awkward. Ida places a gold wedding band onto my left handed ring finger, and Deacon puts his on himself. "You may now kiss the bride." Clyde added, which brought Deacon to lift me up and kiss me. It wasn't a common kiss, seeing his condition and all, as the opening of his mouth met my lips, I felt his tongue slide in. I have never been kissed and now I have witnessed a so-called "French" kiss. Clyde seemed acceptable for the kiss then nodded to Deacon. He threw me over his shoulder and took me to another room, only to leave me alone.

Minutes passed and Ida finally comes in. I was relieved to see her, but if what she said about Clyde being anxious about having a child was true, not only would I have been forced into marriage, but into pregnancy too. Ida walked over to me and handed me a new dress. I was a handmade dress, yet again, but was short to my knees and once again had a cross over the heart. My eyes began to tear up as I knew that Ida wouldn't be able to stop Clyde with the pregnancy plan. Slowly I pulled off the long dress and slipped the other one over my head. Once done, I wiped the tears away and faced her. "I'll be right back..." Ida mentioned as she left the room, leaving me alone. My chest kept heaving - I really didn't want to have a child, not right now at least. Deacon stood out the door and stared at me. Not a comforting stare, one that felt really strange and uncomfortable.

:::

As he watched Ida leave the room he had taken his new bride to, Deacon walked up to the doorframe and examined the woman he called his wife. The lighting from the candle seemed to add a heavenly kind-of glow to her. Her hair was a dark violet color, which he assumed was black in the beginning, glittered with the flicker of the flames. Her eyes seemed to shine as her eyes locked with his. Her flesh was very fair and soft, he remembered from when he held her. He couldn't help but stare at this woman, she was truly something beautiful. Her eyes pulled from his as she looked down, eyes filled with sadness. He felt his heart stop, just for an instant. This was his wife... He leaned off the doorframe and walked over to her. Deacon leaned down before her and looked up into her eyes. He lifted his scarred hand and brought it up to her face, he was attempting to comfort her. He rubbed his hand along her jaw line and her eyes showed a little bit of appreciation, to establish the feeling she nuzzled into his hand. If she is so sad, why is she showing affection? Wouldn't she have pulled away? He became confused but settled as their eyes locked again. At first glance, her eyes seem like they are light blue, but depending on the lighting, they are actually a pale sky-amethyst - he seemed to get lost in them. Then he heard a familiar voice call out, "Deacon!" it was Ida. She came into view. He pulled his gaze from Luna's and looked to her. He felt sadness hit him as he began to understand how his wife felt. He knew Ida felt it too, but she has to support Clyde in his decisions as this began with her idea. He stood and left the room, but not without taking a last glance at Luna.

:::

"If he did anything, I'm sorry, he isn't too well..." Ida explained as she pulled up a chair in front of me. I shook my head no, meaning he didn't do anything horrible. As a matter of fact, he was gentle and affectionate. "It isn't his fault though. Our daddy wasn't too Christian to him, especially with his accident" She sighed for a brief pause, "Not only was he scarred, but he lost the use of his vocals. You will make a very beautiful child..." Ida mentioned as she had regret dripping off the words spoken. She pulled the chair closer to me and smiled meakly. "I'm going to take that thing off now... After you can have some tea..." She mumbled as she reached around my head and untied the gag. I coughed harshly a couple times then looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Ida, please, just let me go. The children will be worried about me and I need to make sure they get back to the hospital..." I begged as my throat was soar. Her eyes went a little dark as she looked at me. I swallowed hard to coat my throat with what little saliva formed.

"Just drink the tea." She stated coldly as she handed me the glass. The smell of it was a wonderful scent of mixed herbs, but then there was something that caught my attention. I remembered what happened from the last time I had the tea.

...

The cups rim was in my mouth. I had already taken a sip and I have to admit, it tasted really funny. Seconds passed, I began to get a little woozy and ended up dropping the cup. I stood up and looked to Ida, my eyes wide as the world was spinning. I felt my body go limp and I fell into a slumber.

...

"I don't want any... It tasted too funny last time I drank it." I stated seriously. My smile was no longer on my face as I was a little agitated that she'd even consider drugging me. It seemed Ida grew impatient and placed it to my lips and forced the liquid down my throat. My eyes were wide and began to rim with tears as I looked at Ida. She had dropped the cup and her hands were over her mouth. Guilt began to hit her, not that I had long to watch it beat her. My body became wobbly and I found it hard to keep my eyes open. She ran to my side and began to sob, what had she done? She picked up my limp body and held me close.

"I am so sorry, Luna... I'm so sorry..." She sobbed as she held my body tightly. My conscious was now fading heavily as I felt Ida being pulled away by Clyde. If I had the strength I would have cried for Ida, but I was now too weak as the world fell into eternal darkness.

:::

Deacon came back into the room and saw that Luna was on the floor and Clyde was holding Ida away from her body. What was he doing? Ida was crying as she tried to go back to the side of his fallen wife. He wasn't dumb, he knew what had happened, but Ida has never felt guilt, nor has Deacon felt as angry seeing a woman like that. He drew his dark gaze to Clyde and glared.

"We had to, we need a child. Now we will leave you to it, do what you have to." Clyde clearly demanded as he dragged Ida from the room. "We will go into town, you know what has to be done." He stated as he began to exit the room until he stepped back in to go to the phonograph and play "Canon" by Pachelbel. He nodded to his brother-in-law and left again. Deacon knew well what he had to do, but was he strong enough to do it know that it dealt with him? He shook his head and stared down at the unconscious beauty. He walked over to her and lifted her and placed her on the table. His hormones raced as he began to examine her. He started with her face. Pale flesh, soft as silk. He lifted his hand and traced from her cheek along her jaw line. Her face was slender but not unhealthy, far from it. Then his eyes trailed down and looked at her neck. Strong and slim which lead to her collar. Next, Deacon watched as her chest raised and fell softly as breath was seeping in and out of her lungs. Her breasts weren't monstrous, but not really small either, more like a comfortable in-between. How he craved to feel the tenderness of that flesh and compare it to other parts. He shook his head and continued looking at this sleeping maiden. She had a toned stomach, no where near fat but not anorexic either. Then his gaze fell upon her hips and legs. She had athletic legs and her hips were "child bearing" - meaning a healthy kind of wide. He knew he should at least attempt it, but from his past knowledge from watching the couples on occasion, the woman should be awake. What to do? Slowly he heard a light moan as the woman began to stir. How was this possible? The primrose should take at least a couple hours till it leaves the system. He had to make sure if she was waking up...

:::

I felt a little bit weak, but i slowly shifted my body. When my eyes fluttered open I came face to face with Deacon. I gasped heavily because it was something that I hadn't expected - especially so suddenly. Deacon seemed a little taken back by it too and fell off me. "Oh my gosh, Deacon are you alright?" I asked as I immediately sat up and leaned over to check on him. He shook his head quickly regaining himself. I slid off the table and leaned in front on him, mere inches separated us. I looked into his eyes as mine held worry and put my hand on his face. Our gazes tangoed as the distance between us was shrinking. Immediately I embraced him, I had no idea why... Maybe it was because I was thankful that he didn't rape me... Or maybe that I was just happy to be awake. Whatever the reason I felt happy and secure in his arms. I felt I needed to thank him, for whatever reason, so I leaned my head up and placed a gentle kiss on scarred his lips. His eyes widened but then leaned into it, this time not wanting to force his tongue down my throat. "Why you didn't do what your hormones were telling you, I don't know, but I am happy you pushed them aside..." I whispered as I leaned my head against his chest. Then it kind of dawned on me, he turned his head away slightly as his face was flushed. I kind of smiled at it - it was cute, he was being bashful. I pulled his face close to mine and smiled widely. I am going to give him a little taste of who I am. "**Who says, who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one who's hurting? Trust me, that's the price of beauty. Who say's you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful?**" I sang as my eyes lingered in his. He tilted his head and gawked at me. I giggled slightly and nuzzled into him. Even though I was forced into this thing, there is a chance I will fall for him... I smiled at the thought and cuddled into his chest. I was happy that he was here with me - right now - in this moment.


End file.
